Red and Black Roses
by HeartlessPersona
Summary: The private garden of the Academy is known as a place of beauty for all weapons and meisters including Kid who now reigns as Reaper in place of his father. Everyday, Kid retreats to the same spot in the garden filled with red and black roses that contain an aura of grieve and regret. Now, a heart-broken boy joins Kid as he discusses with the boy about his first love. (Kid X Maka)


Hello everyone! Here is a quick Kid X Maka fanfiction because there is simply not enough Kid X Maka out there. This story was inspired a bit by the new Soul Eater chapter, 110. After I read that, this came to my head and I had to write it as I was writing the new chapter for _Memento Mori,_ which will be coming up in the next few days. I need to correct a few things in the chapter before I post it. Anyway, enjoy the story.

* * *

Life can be seen and heard within the private gardens of the Academy. Young meisters and weapons frolic around the fountain and the many beautiful flowers and trees which surrounded it. Yet, there was always one part of the garden which no one ever approached despite it being the most lush and radiant. In this part of the garden, a deep sense of dread and grief seeps from the thorns of the regal black and red roses that wrap around the silver arch. Beneath this arch, there set a bench crafted with intricate details from a cherry tree. Everyday Death sits on this very bench and looks straight at the ground, slouching, hands clenched together. The children continued their games and occasionally a brave soul will approach Death to ask about his well-being. He generally would look up at the child with a slight smile and reply with "I am fine" or "nothing is wrong, little one." After his statement, the child will resume their earlier activity and Death would continue his.

During one of these times, a young teen sat by the fountain across from Death and continuously mumble things such as "Why did she choose him?" and "fate is a cruel mistress." This caught Death's attention and he lifted his head to observe the boy as he continued his moping, "Child, what grieves you?" The boy silenced his mumbles and stared at Death with bewilderment as he stuttered his reply, "t-the girl who I-I like chose someone besides me…" Death straightened his stance and looked at the boy with increasing interest, "Do you believe it is love?" The boy gazed at Death, pondering why such a being has an interest in his problem, "I think I do." A dark chuckle could be heard from Death and with a stern voice he told the boy, "If you are then you would not have to question it."

Thousands of questions began to arise as the boy heard and processed what Death told him. A being such as Death can love? How is that possible? Isn't he just a lifeless being? A flicker of amusement crossed Death's eyes as he stated, "Yes, I have emotions just like any human. My honorable father made sure of that." This caused the boy to snap out of his trance as he instantly questioned Death, "Who do you love then?" Quickly as the question came, the grim expression returned to Death's face as he flinched from the very question. The boy noticed his change and quickly withdrew his question with a nervous chuckle, "S-sorry, never mind! I didn't mean to ask that ques-." Death held out his hand to halt the boy's apology and looked at the boy, "No child, all is fine. Stay with me and I will tell you how I realized that I was in love."

"It was during the time of the war between Sanity and Madness: my father and the Kishin. I was about your age during this war and being the son of Death, I fought in this war along with my friends: Maka, her partner Soul, and Black*Star with his partner Tsubaki. All of them were close friends, almost family to me just like Liz and Patty. However, one of them held a place deep within my heart and that was Maka…" As Death spoke Maka's name, a sincere smile crept across his face and his voice was drenched in emotion as he spoke. The boy noticed Death's transition and paid close attention to his tale. Death noticed the boy's interest and continued.

"…Now, Maka was an intelligent, beautiful petite girl with complete symmetrical features down to each strand of hair in her pony tails. However, we both shared a fondness of reading which brought us very close. I always felt a sense of warmth when I was with her; but, it steadily increased the more I hung out with her. At the time, I didn't understand these feelings and kept pondering why I felt them. Believing to be related to the connection of death, I consulted my father who simply, joyfully answered, 'That is love, Kiddo. You are in love.' I didn't believe that was the answer. For about a year, these feelings flourished to the point where I couldn't think properly when I was in her presence. Yet, I continued to deny that I was in love." "How did you find out then?" asked the boy. Pain resurfaced in his eyes as he answered, "Ah yes, that is what I was telling you stories for. I apologize for taking your time. I can get distracted when it comes to talking about my adolescence." The boy nodded his head as he saw Death's eyes glisten at his precious memories. He mumbled, "It is fine, Death. It is fine." With the boy's consent, Death continued his tale.

"It was during one of the last fights in this war, between my friends and I. We fought long and hard in this battle; but, I was still not Death, only his son. I was close to being Death if I was willing to accept it, yet I was afraid because death and madness are one in the same: Death and the Kishin. The only differences are that the latter lost control of his madness and lost hope in humanity. I was afraid I was going to become him. During the battle, it escalated to the point where if I did not become Death, the Kishin would win, but I hesitated when trying to open up these powers. Fear rushed in as did the taunts of Madness. However, a brave voice could be heard over these fears and taunts Maka confidently stated 'Kid will _never_ become you! He holds in his heart his faith and love for humanity!' This was all it took for me accept Death as it overcame me with Madness of Order and power, yet, I did not lose control. I was still the person I am and not like the Kishin. A smile appeared on both Maka and Black*Star's faces as they see my newly acquired powers. Then the battle resumed but it became more violent and deadly each passing moment. Finally, the Kishin released his soul to perform one of his most deadly attacks. Black*Star and I rushed the Kishin in hopes of damaging his soul enough to seal him away. Before we could reached him, the Kishin blew us back with a gust of his soul's wavelength and coldly stated as he stared at Maka flying on her weapon, 'So it is you who is doing that? Calming the soul's wavelength or at least your partner is.' In an instant, the Kishin pierced straight through Maka's heart, killing her instantly… As her lifeless body fell to the cold ground, intense pain shot not only my heart but my entire body…" The boy looked at Death as tears began to form and the hidden pain that has tormented him for so long surfaced as did the beauty of the roses which surrounded him. Death spoke as his voice wavered, "…Then I heard the thud of her body hitting the floor and seeing the empty stare in her eyes. Right then and there, I knew that my first love died."


End file.
